A filament type light bulb only has a certain lifespan. Once the filament has become worn away in response to continuous use, it breaks thus rendering the bulb defective and of no use any more. At this time the bulb, except for the filament, is normally still intact but has to be disposed of The object of this invention is thus to provide a light bulb which can be re-used thus lengthening its useful lifespan.